


Tumbler prompts

by Shanhei



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), Togainu no Chi
Genre: Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanhei/pseuds/Shanhei
Summary: These are stories from prompts from people and tumbler always open for prompts lol different fandoms. Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Promt was "so you thought you could out run a vampire."
> 
> "Not really but I could lead you into a trap"

The moon was full. The night breeze was cooling. A perfect night. So he thought until the memories of what happens an hour ago came to mind. 

M-21 just got home from patrol. He was meet in the kitchen with glowing red eyes. 

“I thought Frankenstein told you to rest. That means no patrol.” Raizel said.

“I’m fine you worry to much.” He snickers.

“If I didn’t worry about you who would. Its my job to protect you even from yourself.” Raizel said reaching up to stroke M-21 cheek.

“You tell me the same thing. You tell me I worry to much. Who going to protect you from your self. You don’t understand how much I care for you. You use your powers even when I beg you not too. I feel useless. I can go to sleep and heal. You can’t.” 

M-21 realizing the tone he just took with Raizel made M-21 heart sink. He ran out of the house and slammed the door.

Now he walking thinking how bad he feels for talking to Raizel like that. Maybe he should go back He thought but just then it felt someone following him.

M-21 ran. He ran in to the woods. He stopped with his back to a big tree. He peaked around the tree hoping he find out who following him. All of sudden M-21 found himself in a tight embrace. He could feel the breath of the being on his neck.   
Then they whispered in his ear.

“ Sorry…I’m so sorry. I will try to not use my powers. I care very deeply for you too. I was scared that you might not come back.” Raizel started to nibble on his ear.

“ I’m sorry too. I would never leave you. Its just the thought of staying here with out you , terrifies me. You give me a reason to live.”

M-21 could feel Raizel lips move down his neck. Then he felt the sharp pain he came to know so well. The pain of Raizel’s fangs breaking the skin.  
Then came the intoxicating feeling of him sucking, feeding on his blood. He moaned.

Raizel turned the dazed man around to face him.   
Licking the blood from his lips, Raizel asked, “Did you really think you could outrun a vampire?”

M-21 seized Raizel lips he could taste the Cooper metallic taste of his blood on Raizel’s lips. He starts pulling Raizel down to the soft grass saying “Not really, but I could lead you into a trap.”

M-21 was now in top of Raizel looking down. He could see a smirk and a wicked twinkle in his eyes. “Does any one else know how truly wicked you are?” M-21 sighed.

With speed he didn’t even know possible. M-21 found himself under Raizel. He could feel Raizel lips going down his neck again. Before the erotic pleasure of Raizel’s fangs again he heard him whisper in his ear. “Only you.”

M-21 took it back it was the perfect night.


	2. Netflix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt was
> 
> " you can sway me with sex"
> 
> " how about my Netflix password" 
> 
> " keep talking"

It was a rainy day and Tao was starting out the window sighing While Takeo was cleaning his guns. “I’m sooooo board.” Huffed the hacker. He already finished up grading the security for the school, and the house.

M-21 went to see Kentas. So he wasn’t home.

Tao watched Takeo as he cleaned his guns. The sniper was dressed in his white wife beater. Tao couldn’t take his eyes off the strong man’s arms. A shiver ran down his spine. Tao walked over to Takeo and got behind him. He wrapped his arms around Takeo neck. He whispered in Takeo ear, “I have an idea. Why don’t we mess with M-21.” 

“Oh no. You can’t be serious!?”

Tao wiggled his way between Takeo’s arms and straddled his lap. Wrapping his arms around Takeo neck again. This time he kissed his neck. Takeo let out a growl. 

“It’ll be fun,” Tao said with a kiss to his cheek this time.

“Fun! Do you remember what happened when you left all those plushie wolf in his room.”

Tao laughed and nuzzled up to his neck. “I didn’t want him to get lonely.” Tao whispered as he started nibbling on Takeo ear.

A small moan left Takeo as he complained. “and what about the time you left the dog collar all over the house so he could find it. He almost killed you.”

“I thought he would like it. It was black with spikes.” This time he nibbled on Takeo lower lip. As soon as Takeo moaned Tao slipped his tounge in his mouth. The heat and passion of the kissed filled Tao with a warmth.

Until Takeo pulled away a blush covering his face even the tips of his ears. He huffed, "You can't sway me with offers of sex."

Tao kept kissing him. With every kiss the urgency and the need grew. Tao pulled away and said, "What about my Netflix password?"

Takeo started nibbling on Tao ear and whispered, "....keep talking." 

Two hours later M-21 came home to find two bags of beggin strips on his bed and a note that said thought you needed a snack. Love Tao and Takeo.  
M-21 laughed he’ll pretend to be pissed later right now He was just tired from training with Kentas.


	3. City lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for noblesse fix it event on Tumblr

City lights 

The evening was calm and the night was clear. Takeo and M-21 were on patrol hoping from roof to roof. When they decided to take a break.

It was one of the highest buildings in the area. Al of a sudden M-21 got this feeling of Déjà vu. He has been here before. The image of him staring at the lights of the city came to his mind. 

The lights like twinkling stars. At the time he thought it was beautiful, a warm glow. People going about their lives. Happily ignorant of the evil in the dark. The evil M-21 knew too well because he was part of that evil.

He turned his attention to the part of the city with houses. He imagined with each light he saw people waiting for their loved ones to come home. Mothers getting their children ready for bed. Couples struggling on the couch watching tv. A pain filled him at the time he knew no one would ever wait for a monster like him. The evil that was done to him and the evil he was forced to do ate at his very soul. 

With each dark thought, he inched closer to the edge of the rooftop. The area around the building he was on was dark. All he wanted was to let the dark consume him. To find peace. He was so tired and just wanted to rest. One more step he thought. Just as his foot raised to step off the edge. A hand grabbed his shoulder.

M-21 jumped and looked. He thought it would be M-24 just like that night but it was Takeo. 

“Are you ok?” Takeo said with concern. 

M-21 nodded his heart pounding.

Takeo was worried it was like M-21 was on autopilot. Getting closer to the edge with every step. He knew that a fall from this height wouldn’t kill M-21. He might get hurt thou and to him, that would be just as bad.

Takeo wrapped his arms around M-21 waist. Holding the man to his chest. M-21 knew Takeo would not let go without an explanation. M-21 rubbed his thumb over Takeo knuckles. 

M-21 started the story of the night before M-24 died. He told off all his fears that went through his head at the time. He told him how he uses to think himself as a horrible monster and even now a part of him still feels that way.

Takeo kissed M-21 lightly on the lips. His sweet warmth spreading through his body. When the broke the kiss there was a blush on M-21 cheeks. Takeo chuckled whispering in M ’s ear. “Come with me.” 

They hoped roof to roof again. Takeo would make sure he still had a tight hold on M's hand. The stopped on the last roof be for they jumped down to go home. Before M-21 could jump down Takeo wrapped him in his arm again. This time nuzzling his neck and whispering in his ear. “Do you see that house? In that house are two parents waiting for their child to come home. Two brothers and a sister who are praying for their older brothers safe return.” 

M-21 stared at the house he now lived with Frankenstein. The warmth of the lights gave him a calm feeling. One of peace and love.

Takeo placed light kisses on M-21 neck. Whispering in his ear again, “there is also, a lover waiting to take the one he loves to bed. To show him just how much he is love.” 

M-21 turned around and placed a heated kiss on Takeo’s lips. M-21 broke the kiss grumbling, “ you just want to get me into bed.” 

Takeo chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows. They both laughed and headed towards the house.

M-21 didn’t know who he was. He still trying to figure out who he is now. All he is sure of is that in a city full of lights he has his own set of twinkling lights that call him home every night. And that is one of the most precious things to him.


	4. Shiki x Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story based on horny Akira ending
> 
> You can solve your problems without violence.
> 
> Ok, consider: I'm really really good at violence.

Shiki walked back with his men to the fortress he built after the fall of both governing powers of Japan. The only ruling power left was Shiki the head of the yakuza. 

He was now heading up the stairs to his room. His Akira's room. The thought sent little tingles to his groin. 

Has Shiki approached the double black door to Akira room he knew by the reaction of the guards that his beautiful Akira was at it again. 

The boy he found years ago that he trained to serve him now like to entertain the guards when Shiki was away. 

At first, he thought Akira was doing it for spite but now he thinks he doing it for attention.

Shiki couldn’t blame Akira really. It took him years to make him into this glorious creation. Shiki would go out into the cursed land and fill his bloodlust then return to Akira to fill his cardinal lust. He touched no other but Akira he was the only one who could satisfy him.

He now stood outside the doors to Akira's room. He could hear the seductive moans that sent shivers down Shiki spine. The gasp of breath that made his manhood twitch. 

Shiki anger boiled like water in a kettle. Why? Why did he feel this way? Shiki supposed in his own sadistic way, he loved him as much as he could love anything.

Shiki couldn’t take it anymore. He threw the door open and grabbed Akira by the back off the neck throwing him to the floor.

The man on the bed jump to his feet but before he could run Shiki katana was at his throat. 

Shiki could not believe it this man was no ordinary guard. Not the young and stupid ones that can’t resist Akira. This man has been with him since the beginning. When Akira was still resisting and fighting Shiki. 

Shiki made the man hold out his hand the next thing the man knew Shiki’s bad went through his wrist. The man dropped to his knees.

Shiki grabbed the man by the hair and growled “I did not kill you cause you have been here so long but if you ever touch what’s mine again my blade will go through your neck. Do you understand?” The man nodded and ran off.

Akira was shocked this was the first time Shiki didn’t kill the man on site. Now he was scared of what Shiki would so to him. Is Shiki getting tired of their game?

Shiki grabbed Akira by the hair and pulled him up. Then he proceeded to slam him to the wall and hold his arms above his head. The naked man struggled to get free. This is why Akira is his favorite pet. No matter what he has done to him there was still the smoldering hint off defiance in him.

Shiki kissed up Akira neck till he reached his ear and whispered “my beautiful pet. You have been a very knotty boy.”

Shiki pulled away to look at the boy who now was trembling with desire. He studies Akira’s body so delicate, so like a woman. Except for the lack of boobs and the twitching muscle between his legs. 

Akira hated the fact that his body reacted to this man. This man who he didn’t even consider human. The fact that he desired a man who was worst than the devil himself. In frustration he screamed, “ You know, you can solve your problems without violence.” 

Shiki chuckling dragged the boy to the bed threw him on it. Climbing on Akira's back pressing him to the mattress he started nibbling on his ear again. 

Feeling Shiki hand run up down his back till he stopped to remove his belt. Shiki said “OK, but consider: I’m really, really good at violence.”

Akira hated this man but also desired him no other man could make his body feel the way Shiki did. No truer words did Shiki ever speak he was in fact really, really good at violence.


	5. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas prompt pairing Takeo x M-21
> 
> Prompt: " All I Want for Christmas Is some peace and quiet"

M-21 was sitting on the couch reading when a hurricane known as the children come storming in the room. The level of noise mad M-21 ears hurt. 

His hearing is becoming more sensitive day by day. It didn’t help the fact that it was almost Christmas and the kids have been visiting almost every day. 

They were there to decorate the tree. They help Raizel with decorating the house. When the children weren’t there Tao had an insatiable need to play Christmas music 24/7.

M-21 got up growled and went to his room. He could still hear the kids but not as bad so M-21 went back to his book.

30 minutes later Tao started with the music. He growled and threw his book across the room.

Takeo saw M-21 get up. He knew how much the noise been getting to him lately. Then he had an idea. Takeo headed to his room to retrieve his noise-canceling ear protectors. The ones he wares at the gun range. He didn’t need them he just wore them to blend in.

Takeo knocked on M-21 door. When M-21 didn’t answer he just walked in and shut and locked the door behind him.

Takeo chuckled at the pitiful sight before him. M-21 was laying on his bed with a pillow trying to cover his ears.

“Are you ok?” Takeo chuckled.

“I’m great, wonderful. I hope the holiday is over soon.” 

Still chuckling Takeo sat on the bed but before he could tell him about the headgear M-2,1 spoke.

❛❛ All I want for Christmas is peace & quiet. ❜❜

Takeo laughed and said, “well give me a peace and I’ll be quiet.”

M-21 smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. While M-21 was lost in the kiss Takeo skillfully put the protectors on his head. 

M-21 pulled away from the kiss. The noise that was driving him crazy was now more like a hum in the background.

“Better?” Takeo asked.

“Well since you gave me quite I guess I can give you a peace .”

M-21 grabbed Takeo pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Then pulled the covers over them.

Needless to say, Takeo got his present a little early this year.


	6. Dark Frankenstein Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 221
> 
> M-21, Frankenstein

M-21 went to check on Frankenstein it has been a few days since Tao had hacked into the defense systems and detonated the missiles of all the countries he could. 

They sent out a message to the world told them because of they’re own stupidity the had killed the only being who was strong enough to stand against the nobles. Also, the only being cared to protect humans from the other two races. The last part of the message sent child threw him. It said if they moved on the nobles and werewolf again the next attack would be ten times worse.

M-21 went to knock on Frankenstein door but before he could he heard “come in.”

As M-21 entered the room he seen Frankenstein sitting on the bed. 

“I…I was just seeing if you needed anything before I went to bed.”

The new blue-violet eyes of Frankenstein staring at him as if they were seeing through him. M-21 did his best to hide his fear. He couldn’t help but not trust Dark Spear.

Frankenstein held his hand out for M-21 to take. He stood there he didn’t want to take his hand. Every time Frankenstein touched he got this overwhelming desire to obey him. 

M-21 felt as if an invisible rope was pulling him towards Frankenstein. M-21 stopped and tried to back up. It was like something pulled him hard enough to cause him to stumble forward close enough for Frankenstein to grab.

Before he knew what was happening he was in the bed with his head on Frankenstein lap. He struggled to get free but Frankenstein held him tight with one hand and stroked his hair with the other. 

The tingle started with his hair and spread through his body. He wondered if this was how Tao and Takeo felt every time Frankenstein talked to them. Is that why they obey him so completely since the darkness runs through them too. 

Is that’s why Dark spear has taken to touching him all the time? To get him to obey too since he wasn’t connected to it.

A voice interrupted his thoughts not the new voice that Frankenstein has been using. 

It was Frankenstein himself and he said, “They tore me apart. Can’t you see? My heart, over there. My mind, over here. My soul, shattered at their feet. My spirit, my love, my hope, my kindness. All that’s left is this.”

Tears ran down M-21 cheek. As the warm tingle feeling has affected him and he stopped struggling.

Another voice started to speak. It was a Darker one. A voice that he knew belonged to Dark Spear.  
It Whispered in his ear, “that’s why we keep you three around. Tao is his mind, he keeps him thinking and planning. Takeo is his spit and hope. He keeps him moving forward hoping for a happy ending. You little wolf who so reminds him of his master. You who wants to protect even thou some people are not worth protecting. You are his heart, kindness, and love. As long as he has you he has those things in his life. That’s why he’ll never let you go.”

M-21 laid there that strange warm feeling growing inside him. The next thing Dark Spear said chilled him to the bone.

“And we replaced his shattered soul. Now he has no guilt, no sadness, no pain.”

M-21 felt a spark of hope. Frankenstein was in there. Behind all the pain he was there and he had to get him back. 

“Go to sleep M-21. We love you and we’ll watch over you and protect you.”  
As his eyes started to close as he was ordered to go to sleep. Before he could slip into the darkness he prayed to whoever was listening to help him find a way to get Frankenstein back he missed him.


	7. I'll be waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I wrote for laryn6 for Christmas enjoy.

Frankenstein was sitting in the living room enjoying tea with his master. It was quite. Usually, you could hear Tao tapping on his keyboard, Takeo cleaning his guns and M-21 working out.

Not tonight thou all the children passed out as soon as they got back. They had just finished a hard battle. All most lost M-21 again. That boy is so self-sacrificing that Frankenstein couldn’t help but worry about him.

The quite also brought a sort of uneasiness. It started small in the pit of his stomach then grew.   
At first, he thought it was concern for M-21. He noticed it was getting worse. He turned and looked at his master and it felt like he shattered. 

He realized it felt like this was the last time he would be with his Master. He started to panic when he heard a soft voice.

“Frankenstein, what’s wrong?”

He dropped his gaze to the ground ashamed that his Master felt his fear through their bond. 

Raizel realized why Frankenstein was in such a state. He himself could feel that his time in this world was close to an end. It only made sense that Frankenstein could feel it too. 

“Please do not worry. There’s nothing we can do to change my fate. I just want to spend what time I can with you.” Sighed Raizel.

“It’s not fair why do you have to leave? After all you’ve done…” Frankenstein’s chest tightened.

“It is the fate of the Noblesse. To give one’s life for others. Until you, that’s all I have to look forward to. When I met you I finally knew what it meant to be truly cared for. Then when I woke to find you have made this beautiful school. I learned all kinds of amazing things. Then the boys came. I felt a kind of connection with them. They too like me were born to die. I wanted to give them what you gave me. Then we became a family something I thought I never have.” A small sad smile tugged at Raizel lips.

“Then I shall go with you. I would gladly join you in eternal sleep.”

As Frankenstein words hit Raizel’s ears a grim expression took over his face.

“You know you can’t. Who would look after the boys? Especially M-21 he couldn’t handle losing both of us. He barely handled the loss of M-24. Don’t worry my bonded I will be waiting for you in the land of eternal sleep.”

Frankenstein wanted to scream, to cuss and to beg Raizel not to leave him. He knew deep down in his heart that Raizel was right. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he couldn’t find his voice. He grabbed Raizel’s hand. 

Raizel smiled and in his soft voice said, “there is only three thing I will regret (holding up one finger) leaving you, (adding a second) not being able to see how the boys turn out and (adding the last finger) the fact I never told you how much I… I love you sooner.”

Before Frankenstein realized what he was doing he seized Raizel’s lips. The coolness of his Master’s skin under his touch. Raizel let out a small moan allowing Frankenstein’s tongue to slip in. 

They didn’t know how long the kissed for. The love they shared was flowing between them through the bond between their souls sending tingles of pleasure through their bodies. 

All of a sudden Frankenstein pulled away. The shock on his face as he look at Raizel who’s face was tinted red and had a strange emotion in his eyes.

“Master... I’m sorry… I…Shouldn’t have done that.” Frankenstein studdard. 

He was looking at the floor when he heard chuckling. He looked to Raizel who had a smirk on his face. 

“Why are you sorry? I did not mind it, in fact, I rather liked it. I wish we done this sooner.”  
Raizel stood up taken Frankenstein’s hand he added, “ would you spend the night with me?” 

Frankenstein couldn’t speak he just nodded his head in agreement. He knew no one would ever take Raizel place in his heart. So he decided that they would enjoy the time they had together.

As he was lead to the bedroom Frankenstein made up his mind to make sure that together they would have enough memories to last until they met again on the other side.


	8. Band Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a drawing from O-c-o-c-o  
> Thank you for letting me share my piece of fluff lol.

The stage was set. It was the groups first time playing a venue this big before. The Band know as the Knights have not been out long but have soared in popularity. 

It was all thanks to their natural talent and Their adoptive Father and manager Frankenstein.

The band consists of Raizel the oldest. He plays keyboard also he shares lead vocals with Em or M as he is called. Who also plays Guitar. Takeo who sings back up and plays the Base. Seira the only girl in the Family, she sings lead, back up, and also plays Guitar. Tao who plays the drums. 

They also have a two little brother Regis and Tesamu they occasionally play with them. Frankenstein wants them to at least be in high school before he will consider letting them join the band full time.

This concert is important it’s a battle of the bands. It consists of new and upcoming bands a win here tonight could do a lot for the bands future.

There really are only three bands that they should be worried about. DA5 who’s manager, Dr. Aris (as she calls herself) is just as crazy as the people in the band it’s self. Then there the band managed by Karias The Nobles they were good kids mostly, except for Rael who has a crush on Seira. Last but not least is the union with Jake, Marie, and Yuri. All jerks managed by a bigger jerk named Crombel. Who has a Vendetta against Frankenstein and a desire to get his hands on M for some unknown reason.

Frankenstein sat in the green room watching his kids get ready for the show. Raizel and Seira were warming up their voices. Takeo was putting up his long purple hair while Tao was putting eyeliner on him. M was sitting on a chair with his guitar practicing the song they were going to play with Tesamu and Regis sitting and listening. 

These were his children and he was proud of each and every one of them. He could not picture his life without them anymore, sure it was had in the beginning. All of his children had a hard life growing up. They had special ability that only someone with his skill could handle. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. That was a story for another day. 

Frankenstein felt a hand move around his waist to Embrace him.

As he looked over his shoulder and spoke, “I’m glad you made it.”

With a tight squeeze and growled, “ I would never miss our kids big debut.”

The man nibbled on Frankenstein ear, “Muzaka!! Stop the kid’s will see.”

Muzaka chuckled, “what you think they don’t know?”

“That’s not the point,” blushing as he spoke, “I’m worried.”

“They’ll be fine. You taught them well. No matter what happens they’ll still make it in this world and if they fall we’ll be here to help them get back on track.” Muzaka said kissing Frankenstein on the neck.

A voice came over the loudspeaker “Knights your up next.” A man with a clipboard came and told them to line up.

As they did Raizel made sure to pat each of his siblings on the shoulder before getting at the back of the line. 

The two younger boys were wishing everyone good luck.

“I feel like I’m gonna puke.” M sighed.

“You always say that.” Tao giggled. 

“ Yeah and you only done it a few times,” Takeo said with a smirk.

“Leave your brother alone!” Frankenstein said while fixing M Hair.

M blushed and Muzaka knowing how M hated his hair fix waited for his crazy overprotective lover to turn around then proceeded to mess M hair up again.

“Thanks, dad ” M whispered.

Muzaka just smiled.

They headed to the stage. As Frankenstein watched his children perform with pride he knew tomorrow will bring an even brighter future.


	9. Fandom - discussion prompt from tumbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was :/
> 
> “So, anyone got any ideas?”
> 
> “I might have a plan.”
> 
> “No! No, no, no! You were the one that got us trapped here! You get no say and we should honestly duct tape your mouth shut!”

“So, anyone got any ideas?” M-21 said as he got up brushing the dirt off him and ignoring the bleeding wound on his side. 

Takeo was examining the collapsed entrance to the room the two modified humans and the hybrid werewolf was now trapped in. They had been forced to take Refuge in the room to escape from the Crombel’s mindless guards. 

Takeo shook his head. 

They were now separated from the others in the heart of enemy territory.

“I might have a plan,” Tao said as he got up and brushed himself off.

“No! No, no, no! You were the one that got us trapped here! You get no say and we should honestly duct tape your mouth shut!” M-21 yelled as him and Takeo glared daggers at Tao.

Tao huffed then went to speak again, “but…”

He was silenced by Takeo hand over his mouth. “shut it, Tao, ” Takeo huffed then added, “come on let’s see if there is another way out of this room.”

“And pray that there isn’t any more of those guards, ” M-21 added as he walked over holding his side.

“but…” Tao started to say before the other to gave him a look that said, “shut up!”

Tao started to follow his friends. He wouldn’t tell them that he already activated the tracking devices he equipped the earpiece with. Tao started to chuckle. Won’t his comrades be so surprised when the others find them?


End file.
